Hook's New Pet
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: When a young woman is mistaken for one of the darlings and her brother is with her what becomes of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Peter Pan, I only own the characters I create.**

**Chapter One**

It's been three months since the death of Mary and George Smith. Leaving their daughter of 17 years to care for their son of 9. Things have been hard on them, family turned their back after they discovered that the family had no valuable items. Trish had gotten them an apartment, it was small but the Darlings were a very sweet people. Jane smiled down on them when everyone else had turned their backs.

In return for the apartment Trish would help Jane with whatever she needed. The room she shared with her brother looked like a nursery. Jane had told her that she used to sleep in this room when she was a child. Looking around there was a huge bay window that could be opened that showed the road out front. Jane had left many old toys and books behind in the room for Jack to play with but he seemed drawn to a special book called Peter Pan.

It started off as a normal night for Trish and Jack, Jack woke up screaming in his bed from night terrors about losing his parents. Trish would pull him close and begin reading to him about Peter Pan and after he fell asleep she would wrap her arms around him and hold him as he slept through out the night. Sleeping in his sister's arms he felt protected and the nightmares seemed to not show in his dreams. After they had fallen to sleep: the bay window was broken, waking them from their slumber. In rushed several men shouting at each other to grab the girl and the boy. Trish without thinking things through grabbed Jack and pulled him from the bed. Keeping a hold of his hand they raced downstairs and out into the night. The clock struck midnight as they raced from one road to another. Hot on their heels the men were. Jack tripped and fell, Trish spun round scooped him up and continued running. They were cut off by another group of men: she tried to turn around but the first group had come up behind them. Jack whimpered in her arms and a bag was thrown over them.

Keeping ahold of Jack so they would not be separated they were picked up and carried away. Thoughts rushed through Trish's mind how did several men come in through a window on the second floor? Where were they taking them? Why did they remind her of pirates? She struggled a bit trying to loosen the bag they were in, when they were dropped onto a rough wooden floor. Falling back and trying to keep Jack on top of her, her head struck the floor. She lost consciousness as Jack clung to her, shaking her slightly trying to wake her up.

Several hours later she woke up with a migraine, Jack was relieved to feel her moving again but they were still in that bloody bag. She listened carefully as she heard men start taking as one placed a foot upon the bag. "Captain, here ya go the girl you sent us after." "Wonderful, did everything go as planned then." "Umm... no Captain, she took off running we had to chase her down." Laughter could be heard "you had to chase down a child." " About that Captain she does not look to be a child but we also captured a boy." "Really, where is the lad then." "We couldn't separate them they clung to each other."

Feeling the bag lifted and turned upside down we were dumped out of it onto the floor. Jack stayed clinging to her arms as the Captain bent down to look at them. "Wendy it is so nice to see you again," he sneered. Quickly getting to her feet and placing Jack behind her she looked straight into the Captain's eyes. "I'm not Wendy, and who the hell do you think you are treating a woman like this." He backed up and she stepped forward, "not Wendy" he thought. Anger was evident in her eyes, she was beyond mad. Not only did they kidnap her brother and her, they did it because they wanted a girl named Wendy.

Remembering who he was the Captain stood straight up and refused to move another inch. "Smee, you grabbed the wrong one." He turned preparing to strike the man with his good hand. Captain she was in the Wendy house, she must be a Darling.' Realization hit Trish they were looking for Jane and mistook her for her. "I am not a Darling as for Wendy Darling she passed away years ago. Who are you?" Turning the Captain stared into her eyes, "I am Captain James Hook and welcome to the Jolly Roger. Smee put them in the brig."

From above Peter watched interested as two people came tumbling out of a bag. "A girl" he said hardly believing that Hook brought one back. He watched in amusement as he saw her make Hook back up with ease. Then he noticed the boy scared out of his wits. "I think that boy would make a fine lost boy" he spoke to Tinkerbell. Tink nodded in agreement. Peter flew down a bit to observe when he would be able to rescue the boy, he figured he could always come back for the girl later.

Just as Smee turned to grab Jack a crowing could be heard over their heads. A boy clad in green with a tiny fairy in golden light swooped down and scooped up Jack. "Trish..." he screamed as he reached for her. "I'll find you Jack" she yelled as the boy flew off with her brother. With that she shoved Smee out of her way and took off running for the dock. Before she coud reach it however Hook had swung her into his arms blocking her escape. "Well now the boy is gone but I still have this lovely lass." Feeling irritated she swung her hand and struck Hook across the left side of his face. "Smee put her in my cabin,' he snarled "I'll deal with her after she calms down."

Thrown into the cabin she heard it locked. "Great," she thought then noticed that it was the Captain's cabin maybe he had something she could use to help get her out. Digging through his things in a rush she came across a sword. It was dull and needed a good sharpening. Picking it up she eyed it carefully and wished her father had allowed her to learn to fence when she had asked him all those years ago. Sighing she put it down and sat on Hook's bed thinking of what she would do when he came to speak with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or it's charaters. I only own the ones I made up.**

**Chapter 2**

Trish quickly rose from the bed as she heard a key being turned in the lock. Hook slowly entered, opening the door all the way. "All right not Wendy, who are you and what were ya doing in the Darling house?" "I live there" she said in a rough voice. "Fine be that as it may who are ye.""Trish Smith, though if you want money for kidnapping my brother and me you are sadly delusional. We have not a fortune and our parents are long past."

He walks back and forth glaring at her. "I have no need for money you stupid girl. I was planning on using Wendy to get at Peter Pan." "That boy was Peter?" "Of course that boy was Peter," holding up his hook as he grew angry. That blasted boy cost me a hand and I want him dead." Turning her back on him she listened quietly, while thinking of how she could escape. Grabbing her by the arm Hook swings her around to face him. "Alright Trish, I'm using you to have my revenge on Peter." Looking him straight in the eye, "I refuse to help you with that."

Stomping hard on his foot he lets her go and she bolts out the door as he howls in rage. She rushes on deck to the side and jumps over board. Pirates come running to the edge as they watch her swim as quickly as she can. coming back onto the deck after that incident Hook bellows out "catch her you fools." The pirates scatter as they drop a long boat into the water. They quickly scamper in the boat and paddle to catch her.

A merman swimming underwater sees Trish as she struggles to swim. He swims closer and spots the pirates catching up fast to her. Quickly he swims near the surface of the water and hooking his arms around her waist he pulls her close to his chest and he swims away from them. Pirates be damned he's not letting them hurt anyone. Trish gasps as she feels arms go around her and almost struggles until she realizes that those arms are pulling her quickly away from the pirates.

Leaving the pirates far behind he pulls her to land. letting her go he rises above the water and sits while he watches her pull herself further onto land. He smiles as he sees her wet dark hair hang past her shoulders. "Are you alright, I didn't mean to scare you?" "I'm fine thanks to you, those blasted pirates would have caught me if it wasn't for you." "They may have but I never seen a human swim so quickly before. Are you sure your not a least part mermaid." "I'm afraid not," she laughs. "Well that is too bad, because then a beauty like you would cause quite a stir among the females. They seem to hate anyone more beautiful then they are." Blushing she quickly turns her head "I'm not that beautiful." "Pulling himself further onto the beach he takes her hand in his, 'truly you are and if you were a mermaid us mermen would be fighting for at least one smile from your fair lips." He raises her hand to his mouth and kisses it softly.

"I'm Xavier my dear and should you ever need me just cry out my name and I will surely come to your aid in the water at least." "I'm Trish," she said quietly. "You truly are a beautiful woman," kissing her hand once more he pulls himself to the ocean again. "remember just call out my name should you ever need help in the Ocean and I will come straight away." With that he slipped under the waves and swam off. Standing up she slowly walks towards the forest in hopes of finding her brother Jack.

Meanwhile Jack is intrigued with Peter. "Peter, can you teach me to fly?" "Sure can as long as you have a happy thought, can believe and a bit of pixie dust." Jack closed his eyes to think of a happy thought as Peter had Tink coat him in Pixie dust. Jack thought of Trish, how nice she was to him. How she always put her needs after his own. A tear ran down his cheek as he realized that the pirates still had her. "Peter, can we save my sister please. She's all I have left in this world." Peter having a kind brave heart smiled warmly at Jack, "sure but I'll collected her if you will stay here with the lost boys that way Hook doesn't get you." Smiling back Jack throws his arms around Peter hugging him, "thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Not sure where to go to find her brother Trish rushes into the forest. Hopefully in here it will be harder for the pirates to find her. Running in the opposite direction then where the Jolly Roger was at she carefully made her way. Wiping the sweat from her brow she stopped and looked around. "Where am I at this time," she sighs? Not expecting an answer she jumps as a hand is placed upon her shoulder.

"Are you lost," a young boy asks as he keeps her hand on her shoulder? turning around slowly Trish's eyes go wide as she sees the boy with long black hair and deep brown eyes looking at her. 'I...I...," she stutters,"I'm trying to find my brother." "Do you know where he may have gone," the boy asks? "Peter, saved him from the pirates," she looks down at her feet. "Well then I know where we can go to find them." Taking her hand in his he pulls her further into the forest. "I'm Cloud Hopper," he says. "Trish," she reply. He nods and smiles at her and leads her to a small clearing.

Just as they walk into a clearing a boy clad in green fly out of a large tree. "Yo Peter," Cloud Hopper calls out. Peter spins around in mid-flight as dives back into the clearing gently landing on the ground. "Cloud, who is that," he points to Trish? "I found you a new mother says you saved her brother." Peter steps closer to the girl and looks her in the eye. "Can you cook, clean, fix socks and tell stories," Peter asks. "Yes, but only if Jack is here I can." Walking to the tree he flew out of Peter yells into it, "LOST BOYS, LOST BOYS COME MEET YOUR NEW MOTHER!"

A scampering of feet are heard rushing up through the tree. Within a few minutes several boys surround Trish. One boy particular grabs her round her waists and crys in pure happiness. "Sis I thought I lost you." Patting his head gently she smiles down at him; "I promised I would come find you."

Looking around at the smile faces gathered around her she almost misses Cloud Hopper as he slinks back into the forest with a small wave of his hand. Sitting down on the ground Trish looks round the boys,"I'm to be your new mother." They cheer out and Jack climbs into her lap, "does this mean we are staying in Neverland sis?" "I suppose it does Jack, as long as you want to stay that is." The boys form a circle around Trish and Jack joins them as they grab hands and start dancing around her in happiness. Peter floats towards Trish and whispers into her ear, "You'll make a good mother."

Turning her head to look at Peter, "I shall try my hardest in return for you saving Jack." He smiles "I was on my way to collect you as well but you seem to have made it here just fine." "I had some help from a merman, and Cloud Hopper along the way. Had it not been for them I may still be with the pirates." His smile fades, "a merman, I only know of the mermaids." Shaking his head he puts that thought off to the side for now. Smiling he rises up a little higher as he pulls his flute out and starts blowing into it. The lost boys shout out in glee as they continue to dance around their new mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Peter called all the lost boys together as well as Trish. 'Today lost boys and mother we are heading out to see the mermaids." The boys all whooped and hollard at the idea of a possible swim. Trish began gathering the boys together so that they could head out. Telling each of them to grab what they wanted now before they left and packing a simple lunch to take as well.

Peter came flying down to them shortly after leaving to check the trail they were planning on taking. Alright lost boys, mother lets head out." Flying ahead of them slightly the lost boys and Trish followed behind. Winding through the forest towards mermaid lagoon they made their way. Finally reaching their destination Trish was surprised to hear female voices calling for Peter. "Peter come join us." 'Tell us of your deeds Peter." Trish walks closer to the mermaid lagoon only to hear words thrown at her. "Who is that, ugly creature Peter." "Hush now and leave your remarks about our mother to yourselves, or no tales for you," Peter threatened. Turning their backs on Trish they circle around Peter and beg him for a story.

Turning to watch the lost boys and Jack she was surprised to see that they had stripped down to their undergarments and were running for the water's edge. Smiling she followed them and sitting on the edge of the water stuck her feet into the mermaid noticed this and nudged another one. Pointing out what Trish was doing they broke away from Peter and swam towards her.

Diving under the water Trish didn't see the mermaids coming towards here. She gazed up into the clear blue sky. Quickly one mermaid grabbed her ankle and pulled her into and under the water. She screamed in surprise only to get a mouth full of water. Struggling she broke away and swam towards the surface. Her head broke the surface of the water and gasped for air before she was roughly yanked back under the water. Closing her eyes she held her breath as long as she could. Fighting to break away from the mermaids, she struggled as she was running out of air. Using the last of her strength she screamed under water, "XAVIER!"

Not far off a merman turned his head as he heard his name being called. Something wasn't right and he swam with all his strength towards where the scream came from. Upon arriving he grew angry as he spotted two mermaids holding Trish underwater. Her struggles were becoming weaker and weaker. He quickly swam to her and pulling her into his arms swam with her up to the surface. He pulled her to a rock formation away from the others and placed her on it.

Running his fingers through her hair she coughed up a lot of water. Turning she spotted Xavier and keeping her in his arms held her as she began to breathe normally. Back on the beach Peter was checking on the lost boys but noticed that Trish was no where to be seen. Looking around he notices a dark figure on a rock formation a decent distance away. Taking to the skys he slowly fly towards the figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or it's characters. I only own my own ideas and characters. Feel free to review, Ideas are always welcomed.**

**Chapter 5**

Stretched out on the rock Xavier runs his fingers lightly through Trish's hair. She closes her eyes as the sun warms her. Turning she smiles softly at him. "Would you like to see my world," Xavier asks?

Trish nods "but how would I breathe?"

'As long as I hold onto your hand you'll be alright."

Taking her hand in his they slip off the rock and into the water. Before Peter can realize what is happening, they are out of sight. He flys faster to the rock but to his dismay Trish is no where to be seen. Landing on the rock Peter lets out a scream of pure fury, when Trish does not resurface.

Keeping hold of Trish's hand Xavier easily glides through the water with her. They seem to fly under the waves and Trish is loving every minute of it. Within a few moments they are far away from the rock they had sat upon. Keeping her hand in his he shows her wonderous creatures and beautiful undersea landscapes. He gently moves an arm around her waist as he picks up speed once again to take her even deeper under the sea.

Trish looks around in amazement the sea seems to stretch out before her forever in every direction. Xavier feeling a little bolder swings her around to face him and presses his lips to hers gently. She wraps her arms lightly around his neck and kisses back. He licks her lips as they kiss and slowly she opens her mouth, he slips his tongue into her mouth and they continue the kiss before pulling away slightly. A rush of new emotions flood Trish's body as she can only think about Xavier and that amazing kiss they shared. Keeping his arm around her waist he swims her towards a cave where they slip inside.

To her amazement the cave slopes uphill and comes out above water. Xavier helps her out of the water and she lies upon her back gazing up at the glowing ceiling. Xavier pulls himself onto the sand and lies next to her. Lifting her slightly he slips a hand under her head and pulls her against his warm body. Sleep soon takes them both and Xavier pulls her tightly against his body.

Peter flys back and forth over the water desperately searching for Trish. He can't find any sign of her. With a deep sigh he turns and flys back towards the land. He knows that Jack is gonna be upset about this but he promises himself that he will not stop searching for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan I only own my ideas and characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Trish woke up and found herself lying in Xavier's arms. She refused to move incase she should wake him. Looking at him closely she was relieved to find that he appeared human. Well most of him anyways, she could easily feel the tail on him; as it slowly beat on the water sending short sprays of water over their lower bodys. She was quite warm in his arms and she enjoyed the heat between them. Closing her eyes she nestles closer to him as she allows sleep to reclaim her.

Elsewhere Peter flys throughout Neverland. His hopes of finding Trish disappearing on the wind. He flys closer to Hook's ship and peers into the port hole. To his amusement Smee had just spilled Hook's dinner all over Hook. With a scream of fury a stumbling Smee rushes from Hook's chambers.

Taking flight Peter heads back towards the Lost Boys. With barely a thought of Trish on his mind, Peter decides on what they will do in the morning. As the other Lost Boys curl up and fall asleep a lone child crawls to the window. Jack looks up at the stars a nd a single tear rolls down his cheek. He prays his sister is alright and that he may see her again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Xavier sighed to himself he really needed this woman to free his sister, but the more he spent with her the less he wanted to give her up. He thought back to the past few days events. He had rescued her from the clutches of Captain Hook when she dived over the railing. Later that day his little sister got caught by another pirate, Bloody Joe. He tried in vain to rescue his sister, but Bloody Joe was a hungry man for passion. He wanted a new woman to play with and not a mermaid. Xavier had no choice but to strike a deal with him.

Sighing again he looked at the sleeping woman if he moved now the pirate would never know. Slowly he sat up and gently untangled her arms from him. Just then he spotted movement on his right. he groaned as he saw his sister in Bloody Joe's arms bound and gagged.

Roughly the pirate dumps Xavier's sister to the ground. She struggles to move away from him moving just a few inches against a wall. "Well you certainly found me a pretty little thing," he licked his lips as he stared at the girl. "As agreed your sister is free to leave with you and I'll just help myself to this here morsel."

Xavier pulled himself in front of Trish, "I changed my mind you can't have either of them!"

Without another word Bloody Joe pulls his pistol from his belt and shoots Xavier in the arm. "Your lucky I'm letting you live fish. Now take that sister of yours and get out before I decide to just kill you now."

Grabbing his arm he cries out "damn you," he moves as quickly as he can to his sister releasing her from her bonds and pulls her under the water. tears fill his eyes but he has to get her to safety before he can come back for Trish.

Hearing the gunshot Trish bolts upright and looks around. She spots Xavier pulling a mermaid into the water and disappear. Looking around she sees another man looking down at her hungrily. Her eyes look him up and down and she fills with dread as she realizes that he is a pirate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Peter Pan I only own my own ideas and characters. Feel free to give a review.**

**Chapter 8**

Bloody Joe lunges at Trish, she barely manages to roll to the side avoiding him. He turns his face towards hers and with a evil grins says, "I do love a good chase, but soon you'll be broken."

Mortified she clumsily gets to her feet and makes a run towards the back of the cave. He laughs as he stands up slowly and brushes the dirt from his pants. He turns in her direction and smiles as he watches her run into the passage. "You won't get away that easily," he crys out as he begins running after her.

Terror fills her as she runs, tripping and stumbling along the uneven passage way. He was right on her heels, his hand brushed the edge of her nightgown. Gripping it in his hand he pulls on it trying to pull her to him. Trish screams as the nightgown rips off her body. She forces herself to run faster keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

Further away near the entrance to the cave two pirates just walk in. Looking around the cave the pirate is disappointed to see nothing but a hole near the back of it. "Smee you better be right that Bloody Joe came in here."

"On my honor as a pirate captain. He came in here carrying something that looked like a large fish."

As they began making their way to the back of the cave a scream ripped through the air. "Hurry Smee I believe we may have found what we are hunting."

Running down the passage way Hook is surprised to be ran into and knocked over by a fleeing person. He wraps his arms around them and to his surprise notices that it is a woman, with nothing on.

"Come back here my pretty before someone sees you without anything on," Bloody Joe calls as he makes his way down the passage.

Trish lets out a small whimper in Hook's arms. Standing up he takes off his coat and wraps it around her. "I'll deal with him, Smee take her towards the entrance and watch her."

"Yes Captain," he leads Trish towards the exit.

Hook slowly pulls out his pistol and aims it towards the man coming his way. Just as Bloody Joe comes around the corner he spots Hook. Grabbing for his pistol he is too slow as Hook shots it from his grasp. "Well Bloody Joe you messed up for the last time."

"I have nothing you want Hook," he spits out.

"Well that is where you are wrong my boy, harming woman, stealing my gold, and now what man handling another woman I see."

Joe tosses the remains of Trish's nightgown to the ground. "It's not what ya think, she tried to run I didn't want her to get hurt so I tried to stop her," he begins to stammer.

"Poor poor Joe always such a naughty boy never plays well with others. Why is it that your such a mean pirate when I'm not around."

Hook steps close to him and runs his hook over his face, "yet you always can speak behind my back and steal from me when I'm not around."

Bloody Joe gulps as he feels Hook press the hook against his throat. "I'm not gonna say this again. I care not how you leave but you better be off this island before sunset. If you ever come back I will kill you myself."

Stumbling backwards Joe rushes past Hook and out towards the entrance of the cave. Hook follows behind him as he nears the mouth of the cave he looks up at the setting sun then at Joe running towards the bank of the ocean. "Times up," he aims his pistol and a single shot rings out. Bloody Joe topples over into the ocean which slowly drags his body into it to never be seen again.

Turning towards Smee Hook spots the girl that had run into him. His breath catches in his throat as he sees who she is. "Well Miss Trish I never thought I would be the one to save you from such a pirate as Bloody Joe."

Trish falls to her knees and faints. Hook smiles to himself well this could be interesting. he walks towards her and carefully picks her up into his arms.

"Captain I can carry her for you."

"I'm fine Smee besides I don't want your dirty hands touching such a lovely creature as this."

Off in the ocean Xavier was hurrying back towards the cave when he sees Bloody Joe's corpse sink past him. He quickly surfaces only to find Hook walking off with Trish in his arms. He lets out a cry before diving under the water and speeding towards Hook's ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hook looked down at the woman he was carrying. To him she looked like a sleeping angel. Their first meeting was rough, but now he had no idea what emotions he was feeling. Smee followed shortly behind Hook. He didn't dare to speak a word. He watched in confusion as Hook cuddled the woman in his coat against his chest.

The trip back to Hook's ship didn't take very long. In which case Hook was disappointed that they had arrived so soon. He would have loved to hold her a bit longer in his arms. Climbing aboard his ship he made his way towards his personal chambers. gently he lays her on his bed and brushes a stray hair from her face with his good hand. Before leaving he covers her with a warm blanket. Leaving his rooms he heads back to the deck. Looking around he spots Smee waiting for him. "Smee you bumbling idget find the woman some suitable clothes, or do I have to do everything myself!?"

"Yes captain, no captain, I'll get right on it captain," Smee stutters.

Smee dashes off in search of some suitable clothes as Hook turns and looks out over the ocean. Pressed against the hull of the ship Xavier worry about Trish. How coud he get her in such a mess. All he wanted to do was save his little sister but now the woman he cared about is smacks his head against the hull of the ship and then reties the seaweed to his shoulder stopping the trickle of blood from running down his arm. Night has fallen completely and all he can do is stay here and wait until he can save her.

Hook walks back and forth across the deck of his ship as he waits for Smee to return. He keeps glancing towards his chambers should the woman awake and try to leave. Although and he chuckles to himself she wouldn't really be hard to find when she isn't wearing much of anything. Just then Smee comes running towards Hook. "Captain heres a few things you were wanting," he trips and falls at Hook's feet.

Hook pinches the bridge of his nose then gathers up the scattered clothing. Turning without a word he walks back into his chambers. Inside he sees that Trish is still sound asleep. He places the clothing on the bed near her and then sits down in a chair at his table. Turning the lamp down he lets sleep take him as he dozes off in the chair after moving it in front of the door.

Hours later sunlight drifted in through the port hole and wakes Trish up. She sits up she is slightly disoriented from the ordeal the day before. Looking around she realizes she has very little on but spots a couple of dresses on the bed near her. She quickly slips one on and then scans the room. To her horror she spots Hook sleeping against the door in a chair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hook woke up a short time later. Trish was dressed sitting on the edge of the bed. Raising his head he spoke, "glad to see you awake."

She kept her head down and replied, "thank you for rescuing me."

"Well what can I say, I was in the right place at the right time."

"Raising her head up slightly, "still thank you, I'm not sure if I would have survived what he had planned."

"Your stronger then you think. Not many people have stood up to me before." Crossing his arms, "well I will admit I enjoyed rescuing a beautiful woman such as yourself."

A blush crosses Trish's face, "what are you playing at Hook? The last time I was here you just wanted to use me against Peter."

"It's a bit complicated. I still want to use you against Peter but I want you here for more then just that."

"Why, what more could you possibly want?"

"Believe it or not I rather enjoy having your company can I not just have you here for that?"

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?"

"Probably because you are having a hard time trusting me. I am a pirate after all."

"You think."

"I won't lie you were brought here for my desires to kill Pan. However your strength and strong will have me flustered dear lady."

"Is there a reason your blocking the door?"

"Several."

"Well why are you?"

With a soft sigh Hook answers, "first I didn't want you to leave. Second, it's been a good amount of time since the men here on board seen a woman. Last of all I wanted to be the first to lay my eyes on you when you awoke."

"You sound like a romantic."

Getting up Hook strides over to her, and placing her hand in his. "Call it what you want, but I know a beauty when I see one." he gently leans over and his lips brush lightly over the top of her hand. Letting go of her hand he turns and walks towards the door. "Don't leave the room please unless I or Smee are with you. Smee will be here shortly with your meal my dear."

After Hook closes the door behind him Trish sits down reluctantly on the bed. Looking at the hand Hook kissed she sighs. How can a man so rough and cruel be so kind and sensitive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Trish sat waiting on the bed. the door was unlocked but with so many males on board she felt uneasy. Smee knocked gently on the door and slowly eased his way inside. "Here you go lass a bit of fruit and some honey bread to tide you over."

Trish nodded her thanks as Smee backed out of the room. Getting up she looked over the fruit and settled on eating an orange. Peeling it slowly she pulls a small piece of the orange and places it into her mouth. To her amazement its juicy and sweet. Taking the rest of the orange with her she sits down in the chair Hook had slept on.

Up on deck Hook paced back and forth thinking. Why did he sleep in the same room as her. Why was she on his mind. Why did he have this strong desire to not use her to get to Peter. Would she be willing to stay here with him. The final thought running through his mind was how could he get her to want to stay with him.

Taking a deep breath as he spotted Smee he calls out, "Smee clean up your cabin. I'll be staying there you'll be shacking up with the other boys."

"Of course captain," Smee sighs under his breath as he hurrys to straighten his room.

Growing bord Trish rises to her feet. Looking around the bedroom she sighs. Clothing covers most of the floor as well as many odds and ends. Brushing her hair back she slowly begins to tidy up the bedroom.

Time seems to fly by as she keeps herself busy. As it grew dark Smee let himself into the cabin. "Miss the captain wishes for you to accompany him above deck for dinner."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Smee stopped in to see Trish in his arms he carried six new dresses. "The captain believes you would be more comfortable changing out of your nightgown."

Laying the clothing down on the bed Smee heads for the door. "I'll be back for you soon lass, dinner is almost ready."

Trish walked over to the bed looking at each dress slowly. Each was beautifully made and very simple in taste. Choosing a dark blue silk dress, Trish slowly gets dressed. Running Hook's brush through her hair she hoped he wouldn't mind. There was a light knock on the door. Turning Trish answered "its open."

Slowly the door opens and Hook enters. "I wanted to escort you to dinner my dear," he said as his eyes slowly lifted up off the floor. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at how beautiful that gown made her. Swallowing slowly he lets out a small cough to clear his throat. "I would be honored if you would allow me to bring you to dinner, if you will allow me."

Trish takes a step toward him and he wraps her arm lightly around his. "This way my dear," he leads her out of the room slowly. Walking beside her he leads her up the stairs and out onto the deck towards the table he had set up for their meal.

Letting go of her arm he pulls out a cushioned chair and allows her to sit before pushing it into the table. Moving around the table in strides Hook seats himself into a matching chair and leans back to look at Trish with interest. "My dear I never realized how beautiful you really are before this day."

Ara blushed biting her lower lip trying to keep from turning red.

After a short while Smee comes stumbling out with a tray loaded with fruit, and honeyed sliced bread, "Captain the main meal will be up shortly please allow these tid bits to sate the worst of your hunger."


End file.
